The Wonderful World Of Fanfictions
by Kamryn 'Silent' Akasuna
Summary: In the middle of America, a single Suigintou lover lit her torch and burned a large Shinku wooden statue. She threw her hands in the air and danced around the fiery burning bonfire. The Mediums and Dolls have stumbled into . Rated M for later chaps


The Wonderful World of Fanfictions

Includes mostly: Rozen Maiden

OCs: Silent

Summary: In the middle of America, a single Suigintou lover lit her torch and burned a large Shinku wooden statue. She threw her hands in the air and danced around the fiery burning bonfire. The Mediums and Dolls have stumbled into .

-

Jun sat upon his bed and looked at Shinku. She was reading a story on a website on his computer. She was on top of six thick books. Suiseiseki was strangling HinaIchigo, not bothering to care that everyone was watching her. Suigintou was standing on the windowsill, watching Megu and Micchan talk and brush Kanaria and Souseiseki's hair. Kirakishou was humming as she bounced around the room, looking like a ghost. How that was possible? She had no clue but she loved it! This was weird was it not? All of the dolls sitting and talking without fighting; it was quite peculiar.

_Silent was sitting on her bed, her fingers brushing against her mirror. It glowed brightly and she let out a maniacal laugh, much like Shion's in Higurashi. She scrunched up her face as she looked at the dolls and their mediums. She groaned and blew a strand of dark golden hair out of her eyes (1). She pushed her fingers into the mirror and jumped into it._

Suigintou's red eyes scanned the room fast and narrowed them at the glowing mirror. Kirakishou stopped humming and narrowed her eye. Kanaria scrunched up her expression and Souseiseki immediately ran over to Suiseiseki, summoning Renpika. Shinku didn't even look over. HinaIchigo ran over and jumped on Jun, hiding her face in his shoulder. A girl with dark golden hair and hazel eyes jumped out and let out a maniacal laugh. Her eyes looked around and her eyes widen at Suigintou. She gloomped Sugintou and squealed, "So cute! I wanna take her home!"(2)

Suigintou's eye began to twitch. Who was this crazy chick? The chick continued to gloomp Suigintou and smiled. "I'm Silent and I've come to make a proposal!" She had a soft voice. "What kind?" Shinku asked calmly. "I want you all to come into my realm and there I will tell you!" She said and bit Suigintou's ear, making her cheeks turn bright red. "Let go of my Gin-Chan!" Megu said and stood up, her cheeks flaring dangerously. "No," The crazy chick bared her teeth. "Silent-chan, I will go but I can't assure you that the others will," Shinku's mouth popped open when she heard Suigintou give in. "AHHH!!! SO CUTE!! I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME!!!!" Silent squealed and kissed Suigintou's cheeks. Megu was about able to jump Silent. "We will all go. Guys, let's go," Shinku said and stood up and walked into the mirror, with the others following. Suigintou nodded to Megu, who was glaring at Silent. Silent giggled and hugged Suigintou closer to her. "I like hugging you, Gin-Gin." Silent whispered to Suigintou and jumped into the portal.

*-*

Suigintou landed in Megu's arms. She looked around, wondering where the Silent chick was. "Yay, I've got you! Now the torture begins!" Silent's voice boomed and she laughed maniacally. A big bright banner appeared. "Fan-"Jun said. "Fiction-"Megu continued. "Dot Net?" The Dolls asked. "Yes! ! A wonderful place!!!" Silent's laugh boomed again. "I'm going to have one of you pick a genre." Silent's voice sounded like she had a smirk gracing her soft lips.

"Anyone want to volunteer?" Silent's booming voice said. They huddled and they whispered to one another. "Suigintou, she obliviously has favors you," Jun said. "No, let's have Suiseiseki do it," HinaIchigo said. "I disagree, Hina but I agree with Jun," Souseiseki and Shinku replied. Megu grumbled something and Suigintou blushed. "I do not!" She couldn't believe Megu. Suigintou liking Silent? What the- "Time's up!" Silent's voice sounded again. "Suigintou, she'll do it!" Shinku and Jun replied. "Ah, choose a genre!" Silent said. "How about uh…Romance with some violence?" Suigintou blushed hotly. "Oh, I love you now!!! I love that kind!!" Silent squealed. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut like your name implies?" HinaIchigo asked. Silent growled and a zipper appeared and zippered her mouth shut. "Oh and by the way, I have the perfect story in mind!" Silent laughed. A search engine showed up and she typed in something. A story pulled up. "Shall we begin?" Silent asked.

*-*

Author's Notes:

(1)- My friend, Karina, says that my hair is like dark gold. She told me this during Science on September 4, 2009. Yeah, it came to me very suddenly!

(2)- Rena from Higurashi. It's a joke for those who have seen Higurashi.

P.S: I need stories so please recommend some or I will write the first one! I beg you all!!!


End file.
